Joker (The Batman)
'Joker '''is a recurring antagonist in the TV series, The Batman. He is the crazed clown who is the arch-enemy to Batman. History Past His past is hardly known but he was transformed into Joker when he fell into a Vat of Chemicals. It is unknown if he was a criminal at the time. First Encounter with Batman Joker went into Arkham Asylum and release all inmates from there. Batman encountered him at the asylum during his investigation. Joker fought well but escaped with the intentions of spreading deadly laughing gas around Gotham City. Batman confronted him at his headquarters, planning to take him down and stop the deadly gas. Batman fought him while they were aboard his gas-filled Blimp which was heading towards a sharp point on a statue. Batman defeated Joker and sent him into the ocean with his Blimp, leaving the defeated Joker to be captured by the police. Revenge Against his Enemies Clayface Incident Joker now has obtained a special weapons which allows him to melt anyone and anyone. He melts a Vault at the Bank, robbing the money, and then goes to a large statue to change it's face as a joke but Batman and Detectives Ethan Bennett and Ellen Yin come to stop him. Joker and his goons escape but soon kidnaps Bennett with the intentions of driving him insane. While making him laugh crazily, Joker then tries to use his weapon on Ethan but Batman uses his Batarang to destroy it, but gas came out, infecting Ethan. Joker then has a fight with Batman and is knocked out with a punch to the face. Later on, Ethan Bennett transforms into Clayface because of Joker. Joker becoming Batman Fighting Clayface JTV Joker eventually broadcasts his crimes on television as entertainment to the people of Gotham City. He dresses as a cop to kidnap and use his laughing gas on the Mayor, planning to take him hostage as well as rob a Bank. Batman fails to stop Joker while his driving in his car, then manages to kidnap Detective Cash Tankinson and use laughing gas on him too. Batman confronts Joker in a ring, but there's a twist, their is a tower which is making several canisters release laughing gas around Gotham which will make everyone in the city die laughing as well as the Mayor and Cash being tied up as hostages at the tower. Batman attempts to destroy the tower's signal with his Grappling Hook but Joker sent out his goons, Punch and Judy, to stop him. Batman outsmarts them and defeats them by leaving them hanging from the tower by their feet, then destroys the signal. Joker attempts to finish off Batman but is hand-cuffed to the tower, leaving them all for the police to capture. Mind Infiltration Battle Over Gotham Brawn Capturing Catwoman and the Heroes Getting A Sidekick Stopped by Clayface Rumor Incident Attack of The Joining Joker Express Joker 2.0 Scorn and Wrath Attack of Dracula Personality Joker is extremely insane and often commits crimes just as a joke. He also likes fighting Batman and cracks jokes during his crimes. Joker also doesn't care much about Harley Quinn and his goons, Punch and Judy, often leaving them to be arrested by Batman. Although the majority of Joker's crimes involve in stealing money to become rich but his crimes can be highly dangerous such as kidnapping, hostage taking and murder. Joker also claims he doesn't like makeup as he doesn't wear it. Sometimes, the Clown Prince of Crime can be miserable instead of happy, usually when his being defeated. Joker also likes the drive others insane like him including Ethan Bennett which he successfully did so and transformed him into Clayface. He also wants to be the only one to actually defeat and kill Batman as he gasses both Scorn and Wrath with his laughing gas as they were about to talk of Batman's true identity: Bruce Wayne. Joker also once hosted a show were he presented his crimes on television as entertainment to watchers. In the series, he has often switched from a prankster like-clown to a much darker murdering psychopath. In the show, his body count is ranged around from 19-30 victims on screen. Powers and Abilities Joker is an surprisely excellent fighter and martial artist, even matching Batman's most of the time. He can also jump at extreme heights. During his time as Batman, he was capable of getting some of Batman's equipment including a Utility Belt, Batsuit, Batarangs and a Grappling Hook. Joker also seems to be an expert chemist as he has toxins ranging from extreme laughing gas capable of laughing people to death and a special venom which drives victims just as insane as he is. Gadgets/Weapons *'Laughing Gas: 'A toxin/gas created to make victims fall to the ground with a large smile similiar to Joker's. Another version of this will make victims laugh themselves possibly to death. Victims can be cured. *'Joker Grenade: 'A large grenade. *'Razor Cards: 'Deadly playing cards which can cut through people. *'BANG Gun: 'A Gun which has a flag saying "BANG" when shot. *'Jack N The Box: 'A large Jack N The Box which can explode. *'Card Gun: 'A Gun which (when fired at a person) imprisons them in a Human-sized Playing Card. *'Patty Gun: 'A Gun which melts people and objects. It transformed Ethan Bennett into Clayface. *'Smiling Art Shield: 'A Shield which he used to fight Batman. *'Grappling Hook: 'While being Batman, Joker used a Grappling Hook to access to higher areas. *'Bane's Venom: 'A Venom stolen by Bane to transform Joker into a raging strongman known as "Brawn." *'Pie Bomb: 'A Pie with a Bomb inside. *'Shovel: 'Joker used a Shovel on a Train he operated to fight Batman. *'Joy Buzzer: '''An electrical buzzer which can electrocute victims to death. Quotes *"All it takes is one, rotten day, to transform a normal man, into a monster...well, in my case, a rotten day and a chemical bath." *"A very thin line seperates normality, from insanity...life brings thousands of tiny torments in all shapes, sizes and flavors..." *"The Batman? My biggest fan!" *"What rashional being dresses like you!?" *"The show must go on." *"Another voice in my head? The more the merrier!" *"Either I'm crazy or YOU'RE WATCHING!" *"Hey, Punch. Me and the Mayor are gonna rob old the Bank. Wanna come?" *"Who you calling tall!?" *"But my dear, flunky, you left the meds outside." *"Everytime I bring my brand of funny to Gotham, the only sound I hear is..." *"We just recieved $50 from grandma Shades. She says: please don't harm my grandson, I beg you. Human compassion at it's finest." *"Don't worry, I promise a fair fight!" *"That's one good looking corpse." *"On you're mark, get set...run for you're lives!" *"It's the viewing public who doesn't have a sense of humor! But I have just the thing to make them laugh. Die laughing in fact! Lights!" *"Mine stopped talking. Must be a mime." *"Well, if you have a sidekick, Batsy. I want one too. You two don't count, you're not sidekicks, YOU'RE GOONS!" *"Tonight on Joker, will Batman defeat our carremetic star in time to save the hostages? Will Joker finally take control of Gotham once and for all? To find out stay tuned! Same Joker crime, same Joker channel!" *"Batsy, you complete me." Category:The Batman Characters